20th Century Boys
by Olg'Austen
Summary: Resumo: Remus Lupin é um jornalista frustrado e Sirius Black é a entrevista perfeita; um rockstar polêmico, libertino e estupidamente atraente. [Repostagem]
1. Nota de Abertura

.

 **20th Century Boys**

 **20 de Fevereiro de 2010 - 11 de Junho de 2011**

 **Há pouco mais de cinco anos eu comecei a postagem dessa história e não sabia que seria tão querida por entre os fãs dos livros de Harry Potter e do filme Velvet Goldmine. Por razões pessoais acabei tirando-a do ar há três anos e achei mesmo ter perdido os arquivos da história, mas ontem a vasculhar um antigo email meu, encontrei o backup dela inteira e pensei comigo mesma que o mínimo que poderia fazer seria repostá-la, pedindo desculpas àqueles que esperaram por isso anos atrás.**

 **Algumas das partes foram editadas, pois há cinco anos eu não possuía a experiência em escrita que tenho hoje, mesmo esta sendo ainda bem pequena. Do conteúdo nada foi retirado, só melhor escrito.**

 **Sem mais.**

 _ **Olg'Austen**_


	2. Ele

.

 **20th Century Boys  
** (Baseado em Velvet Goldmine)

"Tinha a sensação de haver conhecido todas essas estranhas e terríveis figuras que passaram pelo palco do mundo tornando o pecado algo tão maravilhoso e o mal; pleno de sutileza. Parecia que, de um modo misterioso, as vidas deles haviam sido a sua."  
 **(** Oscar Wilde **)**

 **Capitulo 1: Ele**

Black era fantástico. Era tudo o que jovens queriam ser. Depois dos Beatles, dos Rolling Stones, e de toda essa velharia, somente um jovem audacioso como ele sacudiria a Inglaterra. O bastardo disse que ia mudar o mundo, dando um chute na geração _flower power_ , e que esbravejaria contra as guerras ou rezaria pelas almas perdidas nelas. A sua revolução, ele ousava dizer, seria mais que _sexo drogas e rock 'n' roll._ Ele não experimentaria nada e cairia logo de cabeça.

Nasceu em 13 de Novembro de 1959, e, como os jovens da minha época gostavam bem de frisar, era um escorpiano convicto. Com a sua família - pai, mãe e irmão - vivia bem no subúrbio londrino. — Pena! — Nada ali lhe atraía.

— A sutileza dessa gente não passa de hipocrisia. Sou transparente como água, logo, sou americano.

Tudo que ele admirava provinha do outro lado do atlântico: As músicas, os pensamentos, os filmes e as pessoas. E foi de lá que os ventos trouxeram seu primeiro passo à revolução.

xxxxx

 _O sexo:_

Quando Sirius completou quinze anos, sua família recebeu uma visita de um primo distante; um ianque herói de guerra.

— Não conte a ninguém. Será o nosso segredinho, Sir. — o tal lhe disse ao pé do ouvido, antes de deixá-lo prostrado em sua própria cama, sem calças e sem vergonha.

Sirius gemeu e praguejou contra tudo e todos. — Sexo não era a melhor coisa do mundo — pensou ele.

Os mesmos ventos que trouxeram o primo distante o levaram de volta, deixando o jovem Sirius entregue às próprias vontades e pensamentos impuros. Desejo e vingança: Queria revidar aquela humilhação em alguém... Mas em quem?

Duas semanas contadas se fizeram até que Black fosse flagrado se _servindo_ do irmão caçula.

— Era verão, lavávamos o carro no jardim e acabamos muito molhados. — ele disse calmamente à mãe — Não estou arrependido.

Seis meses freqüentando sessões de eletrochoque, nenhuma desculpa adiantaria agora. O garoto já tinha enlouquecido.

xxxxx

 _As drogas:_

Aos dezoito, entrou pra faculdade. Vieram as bebidas, aquele cigarrinho desgraçado e as garotas. — Droga! — Elas não lhe satisfaziam.

Ficou com todas que pôde, afinal era muito bonito, mas não possuía tanto dinheiro assim. Provou e provou. — Elas não tinham gosto.

xxxxx

 _O Rock 'n' Roll_

Sim, Black tentava se divertir e conciliar os estudos, mas sua cabeça ainda doía e, as vezes só a música lhe acalmava. Só uns bons acordes lhe devolviam a paz antes roubada pelo ianque _filho da puta._

— Sirius - — alguém uma vez lhe propôs um _jogo rápido_ — O que usa para passar o tempo?

— Garotas. — o escandaloso respondeu.

— Quais?

— Qualquer uma, oras!

— Você não tem amigos, tem?

— Sim. — disparou — Tenho uma guitarra elétrica.

Ele tinha vinte anos, e eu quinze. Ele tinha uma banda e eu era o seu maior fã. Das coisas que ele fazia, eu o imitava. Das músicas que ele cantava, eu sabia de cor. E, pelos lugares que ele passava, eu seguia o seu rastro.

Pode me chamar de maricas se quiser, mas quando ele e James Potter - o melhor baixista de sua época - se beijaram em público, eu fui o primeiro a aplaudir.

 ** _Continua:._**


	3. Eu

.

 **20th Century Boys  
** (Baseado em Velvet Goldmine)

"Tinha a sensação de haver conhecido todas essas estranhas e terríveis figuras que passaram pelo palco do mundo tornando o pecado algo tão maravilhoso e o mal; pleno de sutileza. Parecia que, de um modo misterioso, as vidas deles haviam sido a sua."  
 **(** Oscar Wilde **)**

 **Capitulo 2: Eu**

Nunca fui fantástico. Sempre tive ídolos, e sonhava em um dia me tornar um deles. Um em especial, é verdade, mas sonhos são apenas sonhos e estes sempre estavam bem longe de mim. Nasci no berço de uma família simples e, ate onde suportei, fui um perfeito simplório. Meu pai não era mal, mas a minha mãe insistia em me ver com um reflexo dele, um reflexo de nada é menos do que nada, certo?

Era 26 de Março de 1963, mas isso não importa, pois a minha verdadeira história só começou quinze anos depois. Eu, a caminho da escola, passava em frente da única loja de discos que havia em Windsor, quando me deparei com o principio de uma nova era. Bendito seja aquele dia!

— The Dogs — o vendedor me disse. — É a nova promessa de Londres.

Eles eram ridículos: Quando não estavam nus, vestiam-se em couro e, quando não gemiam aos vocais, me perfuravam os tímpanos com aqueles contundentes solos de guitarra. Não cortavam os cabelos, largaram à faculdade, bebiam e, com certeza, usavam drogas. Estavam ficando ricos, eu pensei. Aquilo era algo para ser.

O que me atraiu? Tudo.

A casa dos Lupin ruiu.

O garoto comportado, gentil e promissor se fechou em seu próprio mundo. Aliás: Se fechou no mundo _deles,_ em meio aos pôsteres de banda, discos, revistas e jornais. Tentei ter uma namorada, mas temo em dizer que não nasci para isso. E, se é que vocês me entendem, só descobri minhas preferências através daqueles que eu admirava.

The Dogs partiu para a América. O baixista era talentoso e o guitarrista excêntrico. Juntos, Potter e Black, faziam loucuras no palco, e o que eu mais queria era está ali; entre os dois.

— Eles são artistas, Remus — alguém certa vez me alertou quando se deparou com a minha figura ensandecida curtindo um show televisionado _dos caras._ — São personagens.

Que blasfêmia! Eles iriam mudar o mundo. Não todo o mundo, mas pelo menos o meu eu posso dizer que eles mudaram.

Era um domingo à tarde. Na sala de estar, meus pais ouviam os heróis dos seus tempos. No meu quarto eu me entregava aos meus. Das caixas de som do meu toca-discos, Sirius Black se materializava através dos solos de guitarra.

— Que vergonha! — no terceiro _repeat_ minha mãe rompeu ao quarto.

Ele tocava e eu me tocava.

Ali não era o meu lugar. Sentia-me o próprio Sirius em meio à família doentia a que ele pertencia. Terminei o colegial e fui para Londres.

Ao contrário dos rebeldes que endeusava, eu não tinha talento algum. Logo, fui para a faculdade. No exato ano em que comecei a cursar jornalismo, os cachorrões faliram.

— A culpa foi do Black — os fãs lhe acusavam. — Depois daquela encenação ridícula...

No meio de uma apresentação, ele havia fingido o próprio assassinato. Potter e sua esposa, a empresária, se demitiram. Pettigrew, o homem das baquetas, os seguiu. Sirius estava sozinho. E não fora por menos. Com um gênio doentio daqueles, muito me admira que, por sete anos, os Dogs se mantiveram de pé. Todos se voltaram contra ele, já eu quis consolá-lo.

Acho que não havia fã mais estúpido.

xxxxx

Mudei-me para Nova York. O Jornal para que trabalho me locou aqui e, não sinto em dizer que, a Inglaterra jamais me verá. Tenho trinta anos e faço o possível para que certas sombras, de dez anos atrás, não voltem a me aterrorizar. Bem, pelo menos _fazia_ o possível.

Hoje pela manhã, meu chefe me ligou:

— Há exatos dez anos ninguém mais ouve falar do Black — ele me disse — Há exatos dez anos ele se meteu naquela palhaçada e, querendo ou não, o miserável bem que foi uma estrela para os nossos jovens.

O que ele queria? Que eu fosse atrás do meu ídolo adolescente? —Sim

— Por que eu? — insisti — Só porque sou o britânico de plantão?

— Não, eu quero você por que você se lembra.

Infelizmente eu "lembrava" sim, mas por onde eu começaria? — Pela pessoa mais acessível, oras! — ele me falara, como se tal fosse mais do que óbvio.

Lílian Potter.

 ** _Continua:._**


End file.
